bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Baionikku Jiemi
バイオニックジェミー (literally: Bionic Jaime, transcribed: baionikku jiemi) was the title used for the Japanese-dubbed version of The Bionic Woman. The series was immediately a big hit in Japan, and resulted in the release of several Bionic Woman paperback novels published by Mikasa. The Opening Narrations (first season) 以下は極秘情報最高機密バイオニック改造手術カルテ 『ジェミー・ソマーズ』女２７歳、 元プロテニスプレーヤー 職業：教員 瀕死 の重傷スカイダイビング中の事故 負傷個所：両足、右腕、右耳 手術内容：バイオニック組織移植 責任者：『オスカー・ゴールドマン』 費用：極秘 Ika ha gokuhijouhou saikou kimitsu baionikku kaizoushujutsu karute "Jiemi Somazu" onna 27 toshi, Moto purotenisupure ya Shokugyou: kyouin Hinshi no juushou sukaidaibingu nakano jiko Fushou kasho: ryouashi, migiude, migimimi Shujutsu naiyou : baionikku soshiki ishoku Sekininsha: Osuka Gorudoman Hiyou: gokuhi Below strictly confidential information - top secret - bionic remodelling operation chart Jaime Sommers, 27-year-old woman, Former professional tennis player Occupation: Teacher Dying of serious injury: accident during sky-diving Injured regions: Both feet, right arm, ear Operational procedure: bionic organ transplantation Responsible authority: Oscar Goldman Cost: top secret Opening Narrations (second and third seasons) 以下は極秘情報最高機密バイオニック改造手術カルテ ジェミー・ソマーズ、女２８歳、 元プロテニス・プレイヤー 職業:教員 瀕死の重傷:スカイダイビング中の事故 負傷箇所:両足/右腕/右耳 手術内容:バイオニック組織移植 費用:極秘 Ika ha gokuhijouhou saikou kimitsu baionikku kaizoushujutsu karute Jiemi Somazu, onna 28 toshi, Moto purotenisu pureiya Shokugyou: kyouin Hinshi no juushou: sukaidaibingu nakano jiko Fushou kasho: ryouashi / migiude / migimimi Shujutsu naiyou: baionikku soshiki ishoku Hiyou: gokuhi Below strictly confidential information - top secret - bionic remodelling operation chart Jaime Sommers, 28-year-old woman, Former professional tennis player Occupation: Teacher Dying of serious injury: accident during sky-diving Injured regions: Both feet / right arm / ear Operational procedure: bionic organ transplantation Cost: top secret Voice Actors Episode List Season One (1976) 1 (1- 1) : バイオニック・ジェミー誕生 (Welcome Home, Jaime I) 2 (1- 2) : バイオニック・ジェミーのお値段 (Welcome Home, Jaime II) 3 (1- 3) : 飛べ！オンボロ小型機 (Angel of Mercy) 4 (1- 4) : 15年目の脅迫 (A Thing of the Past) 5 (1- 5) : 対決！ライオンとジェミー (Claws) 6 (1- 6) : 迎撃ミサイル発射せよ (The Deadly Missiles) 7 (1- 7) : 女王はワシの背に乗って (Bionic Beauty) 8 (1- 8) : バイオニック・ジェミーと母 (Jaime's Mother) 9 (1- 9) : 激走！800キロ (Winning is Everything) 10 (1-10) : 砂漠に舞う世界一の高価なスーツ (Canyon of Death) 11 (1-11) : ジェミー操縦かんを引け (Fly Jaime) 12 (1-12) : 爆破60秒前の真実 (The Jailing of Jaime) 13 (1-13) : もう一人のジェミー (Mirror Image) 14 (1-14) : パラサイコ！少女がジェミーを襲う (The Ghost Hunter) Season Two (1976-1977) 15 (2- 1) : ジェミー女子プロレス入門 (In this Corner, Jaime Sommers) 16 (2- 2) : 博徒ジェミー洋上戦 (Assault on the Princess) 17 (2- 3) : ナッシュビルに愛をこめて (Road to Nashville) 18 (2- 4) : ゴールドマン局長暗殺指令 (Kill Oscar I) 19 (2- 5) : ゴールドマン局長暗殺指令 (Kill Oscar II) 20 (2- 6) : ゴールドマン局長暗殺指令 (Kill Oscar III) 21 (2- 7) : OSIを震撼させた遺産 (Black Magic) 22 (2- 8) : シスター・ジェミーにお恵みを (Sister Jaime) 23 (2- 9) : グランド・ツーリー管制室応答なし (The Vega Influence) 24 (2-10) : 警官ジェミー只今特訓中！ (Jaime's Shield I) 25 (2-11) : 警官ジェミー第5分署に殴り込む！ (Jaime's Shield II) 26 (2-12) : 驚異のバイオフィードバック (Biofeedback) 27 (2-13) : ジェミー 地球壊滅を救え！ (Doomsday is Tomorrow I) 28 (2-14) : ジェミー 地球壊滅を救え！ (Doomsday is Tomorrow II) 29 (2-15) : ジェミーの顔を持つ女 (Deadly Ringer I) 30 (2-16) : ジェミーの顔を持つ女 (Deadly Ringer II) 31 (2-17) : 王様とジェミー (Jaime and the King) 32 (2-18) : パパ！わたしを助けて (Beyond the Call) 33 (2-19) : ジェミーと偽作の天才画家 (The Dejon Caper) 34 (2-20) : 夜の悪魔マサウの像 (The Night Demon) 35 (2-21) : 解体船から出たガイコツ (Iron Ships and Dead Men) 36 (2-22) : ジェミーと気の弱い泥棒 (Once a Thief) Season Three (1977-1978) 37 (3- 1) : バイオニック・ドッグ登場 (The Bionic Dog I) 38 (3- 2) : バイオニック・ドッグ登場 (The Bionic Dog II) 39 (3- 3) : フェムボットの逆襲 (Fembots in Las Vegas I) 40 (3- 4) : フェムボットの逆襲 (Fembots in Las Vegas II) 41 (3- 5) : ジェミー！ロデオ大会で大奮闘 (Rodeo) 42 (3- 6) : 大冒険！決死のジャングル突破 (African Connection) 43 (3- 7) : ジェミー！オートバイで国境を飛ぶ (Motorcycle Boogie) 44 (3- 8) : 狙撃！ケネディスタジアム午前6時 (Brain Wash) 45 (3- 9) : 明日へ勇気を持って走れ (Escape to Love) 46 (3-10) : マックス誘拐計画 (Max) 47 (3-11) : 熱い賭け！ジェミーと老スパイ (Over the Hill Spy) 48 (3-12) : 陰謀！キャンパス大泥棒 (All for One) 49 (3-13) : ピラミッド！宇宙へのメッセージ (The Pyramid) 50 (3-14) : 走れマックス！ジェミー毒薬に倒れる (The Antidote) 51 (3-15) : ジェミー！UFOとの遭遇 (The Martians Are Coming, the Martians Are Coming) 52 (3-16) : 惑星ゾーラからの訪問者 (Sanctuary Earth) 53 (3-17) : 深海の死闘！ジェミー対ジョーズ (Deadly Music) 54 (3-18) : ジェミーの危機！マックス大活躍 (Which One is Jaime?) 55 (3-19) : 生か死か！トミーの霊に呼ばれて (Out of Body) 56 (3-20) : 国王暗殺！ジェミー護衛作戦 (Long Live the King) 57 (3-21) : ジェミー！犯罪ホテル潜入 (Rancho Outcast) 58 (3-22) : さよなら！ジェミー (On the Run) TV Movies 1 : バイオニック・ジェミー スペシャル　蘇った地上最強の美女 (The Return of the SMDM and the BW) 2a : バイオニック・ジェミー スペシャル　地上最強の美少女誕生 (Bionic Showdown) 2b : バイオニック・ウォーズ　帰ってきたバイオニック・ジェミー＆600万ドルの男 (Alternative Title) 3 : (Bionic Ever After?) - never broadcast External Links *AXN Japan Japanese website with a lot of information and an episode guide *Tora.com Japanese Episode Guide *ODN Pictures of the Japanese releases B